It is our aim to study the biochemical events that lead to the functional amd morphological changes characteristic of benzene toxicity and to determine how benzene toxicity might be prevented or alleviated. We will study the metabolic pathway of C14-benzene in vitro and in vivo and quantitate the metabolites produced, locate them in the animal, and determine to what extent the metabolites are responsible for toxicity. The biochemical studies will be correlated with evaluations of bone marrow function both before and during the appearance of bone marrow disfunction. Erythrocyte and white cell counts, total counts and differential counting of white blood cells will be done as well as reticulocyte counts, Fe59 uptakes into marrow and circulating RBC's and serum Fe determinations as parameters for monitoring benzene toxicity. At the earliest stage of toxicity we intend to look for interaction between benzene and/or its metabolites with nucleic acids. We will attempt to prevent benzene toxicity by inhibiting its metabolism and will study the role of nutrition in resistance to benzene toxicity.